Not This Time
by Penumbrelle
Summary: This time, Naruto wants an answer. Oneshot. Naruto x Sakura, NaruSaku. Rated T.


**Not This Time**

**Disclaimer:**

The author does not own Naruto nor its comprising characters.

**Notes:**

This piece of fan-fiction is rated T for Teen. Rating derived from the fact that I don't know what really distinguishes T from the lower ratings, but I do know this isn't M worthy.

This piece of fan-fiction is a Naruto x Sakura centric story (NaruSaku). Any other parings are incidental or unintentional. For the record, this is how I think Naruto x Sakura should actually occur if it ever does, though Sai's intervention makes this unlikely.

All reviews of any caliber or opinion are welcomed. Nay, encouraged.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was afternoon in Konoha and Sakura had taken off early from her duties at the hospital. Stepping off the front steps a dry breeze carried the sharp scent of the surrounding forest to her nose. There was a particularly secluded training ground to the east of the village that Sakura planned to share a few lazy hours with. As she walked in its direction the village roads dwindled to worn grass and trampled leaves and the sounds of bustling people faded into the distance.

Upon arrival however, it appeared that the area wasn't as secluded as it promised. A familiar figure was perched on top of a sparring pole, orange jacket and shaggy blond hair rustling in the light wind.

"Naruto?"

The figure turned and hopped to the ground and indeed Naruto's blue eyes opened and looked in Sakura's direction. He gaze was more serious than usual, and a bit distant like he was lost in his own thoughts.

"Sakura-chan. I was just about to come looking for you." His voice lacked his normally enduring cheerfulness, though to Sakura's knowledge Naruto had nothing to be upset over.

"Is everything ok? You're acting kinda strange."

"Yeah, it's fine. I was just thinking actually, about Hinata."

"What about Hinata." Sakura was a little curious. As far as she knew nothing had really developed between the two yet, and she would know since both her and Ino were keeping a close eye on them. Though probably for different reasons.

"You know how she... sorta confessed back when I was fighting Pein, before we got Sasuke away from Madara and, well... saved the village."

"Hard to forget big events like that Naruto, she nearly died."

"Yeah. Well, I was thinking that she's a really nice girl and since things have calmed down and the village is stable again maybe I should... you know, talk to her about it."

"Oh, I see."

Sakura felt a little uncomfortable with the discussion, and she felt something else too. Sadness? Anger? Jealousy? She suddenly realized that this was the first time Naruto had ever expressed interest in another girl. It had always been just her and she had never really thought about it being any different. Maybe she was just being protective, he was her closest friend after all.

"It's been a while, Naruto, she might not feel as strongly anymore and I don't know if the Hyuuga's would be ok with it."

"Hn, thanks for the encouragement Sakura. Though it doesn't really matter, there's still something I have to figure out first anyway."

"Really, and what would that be?"

Naruto held his gaze on Sakura, like he was studying her, trying to uncover some detail that couldn't be taken in at a glance.

"You."

"Me?" Sakura's eyes widened a bit at his claim and continued to widen as he began to slowly close the distance between them.

"It's always been you."

When there was only a foot remaining between them, Sakura did what she knew best. She pulled back her arm and let loose a punch prepared to send Naruto flying back to a more manageable distance.

"Too close!" Her yell broke the quiet of the clearing and a faint tinge of blue trailed behind her fist as it streaked through the air.

She felt the impact from her hit as it collided with Naruto, but he didn't give like usually did. Her hand actually hurt a bit, and when Sakura looked where she expected to see empty space he was still there, the only difference was an outline of red that had appeared around his eyes.

Not one to be easily dissuaded, Sakura threw a few more punches at him, all to no effect. In fact, Naruto was still moving closer. When only a handful of inches remained, Sakura finally came to terms with the fact that she was making no progress.

"Not this time, Sakura."

His voice was low and focused, radically different from the Naruto she was used to. Sakura looked up at his eyes and found that she couldn't look away. She had never seen them this close before, never had them directed so intently upon her alone.

"This time, you have to decide. This time you have to step away, and truly mean it."

The remainder of the gap was beginning to wane and Naruto was starting to lower his head. A gasp escaped Sakura when she realized he was planning to kiss her. All the years of evading him had ingrained a desire to run, to feel appalled at his boldness. But something was pulling her forward, she understood the finality of his words and the thought of losing his attentions, of losing _him_... it hurt more than she ever expected.

She wasn't going to move. Sakura didn't know what she had been running from anyway. Her lips parted slightly as he neared, her breathing quickened and she began to feel lightheaded. But just before their lips touched, Naruto stalled. Sakura pulled her gaze from his lips to search the rest of his face. He looked confused, his brow was scrunched and his eyes betrayed his surprise.

He had believed she would turn away; he hadn't planned on actually kissing her. Now they were stuck lingering on the edge, and for once Sakura felt she knew which direction to go. She took a small step forward and finished what he had started.

The kiss was clumsy, neither could seem to take the lead nor decide what to do. However, any shortcomings were more than made up for by the need and passion released by that simple step forward. Their hands were grasping for something to hold on to; shirt, hair, anything to keep them from being pulled away from this moment.

After an eternity of fighting with the need to come up for air, Sakura pulled away to catch her breath. Both were nearly panting, hair ruffled and headbands lost along the way. Naruto was looking at her with a smile on his face. A genuine smile, not the cheesy grin he usually wore. More surprising though were the tears that had started to roll down his cheeks.

"No, don't cry Naruto... or I'll cry too."

But it was a pointless request. Sakura felt herself beginning to tear up and moved her hands from where they rested around his neck to wipe away the lines forming down his face.

"I'm so sorry." Sakura looked into Naruto's eyes as she said this, hoping to let him know that she was truly sorry for the pain she must have caused him.

"Don't be." Suddenly, Naruto's look switched from sincere to mischievous and he pulled his hands behind his head in typical Naruto fashion.

"I mean, Sasuke is pretty hot, right? I even thought about going for him a few times myself. And he's not a bad kisser, I would kno..."

If Naruto had been paying attention he would have noticed the anger on Sakura's face, and would have noticed the well-placed kick aimed for his chest. However, all he noticed was that he was now airborne and headed face-first for a sparring pole.

"Idiot! Now is not the time to be making jokes!"

Naruto's head made contact with the pole and after regaining his senses he opened his eyes to see Sakura leaning down over him.

"I think I'm going to have to beat you up a bit more often now."

Sakura snickered at Naruto's look of concern, and maybe a little fear.

"Because I'll get to be the one to kiss it and make it all better."

She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned over till she was nearly lying on top of him, pressing light kisses to his forehead. She began to trail them down his cheek, finally focusing her attention on his neck while she ran her fingers through his hair.

A smile crept back onto Naruto's face. Sakura was a scary girl, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
